Die Stimme Deines Herzens
by partnersandlovers
Summary: Verschiedene Episoden Bezogene E/O One-Shots.
1. Blinded

**A/N - **So hier ist mal wieder etwas neues von mir. Hier werde ich nur One-Shots posten die auf bestimmte Episoden bezogen sind, okay? Jap, das werde ich gleich mal machen und hier ist auch schon die erste. Sie ist zu Blinded. Staffel 9, Folge 7.

Außerdem habe ich noch etwas ausprobiert. Also ich denke ich werde das nicht so oft machen, wenn überhaubt noch mal, aber ich war in der Laune in Ich-Perspektive zu schreiben. Hier ist es.

* * *

**Blinded**

Als ich ihn dort sah; auf dem Boden, den Kopf gegen das Auto und das Blut; da konnte ich nicht mehr denken. Alles setzte aus. Ich rannte einfach nur zu ihm, ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Er lag da... so... so hilflos. Verletzt. Und da war Blut an seinem Kopf. Es fiel mir so schwer meine Tränen zu kontrollieren.

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, also hob ich seinen Kopf einfach nur vorsichtig an und hielt ihn in meinen Armen. Ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen; ich konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen.

_Du bist okay, du bist okay, du bist okay. _Diese Worte wiederholte ich immer und immer wieder. Ich sagte sie wahrscheinlich mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihm. Ich musste mich irgendwie beruhigen um klar denken zu können. Es ging nicht.

Ich fühlte ihn dort in meinen Armen, ich spürte sein Herz schlagen. Ich hielt ihn an der Schulter fest; ließ meine Hände über seine Arme fahren. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben – diese Angst ihn zu verlieren. Nie mehr loslassen, das war es was ich wollte. Ich schloss meine Augen und innerlich sah ich alles was wir durchgemacht hatten. Guitano, das FBI und Simon, seine Scheidung, den Tod meiner Mutter. Ich sah es einfach alles. Ich konnte ihn nicht verlieren; da war ich mir sicher.

Was wäre ich wenn er nicht mehr wäre? Genau; ein gar nichts. Ich würde nicht existieren, denn er war die einzige Person die ich wirklich brauchte.

Er war noch immer bewusstlos und das machte mir Sorgen. Es war ja nicht das er noch nie verletzt wurde. Oh nein. Er wurde im Gericht angeschossen, hat knapp eine Bombe überlebt und letztes Jahr wurde er durch eine Fensterscheibe gestoßen.

Ich spürte wie sein Blut langsam mein Shirt runter lief und ich wurde hysterisch. Ich schrie einige Cops an, warum der verdammte Krankenwagen noch nicht hier wäre. Ein Cop sagte mir, dass es gerade mal zwei Minuten waren, so schnell konnte kein Krankenwagen sein.

Zwei Minuten? Mir kam es so viel länger vor als nur zwei Minuten. Ich strich mit zitternden Fingern über seine Wange und schaute zu ihm runter, ob er sich vielleicht irgendwie bewegt hatte – nichts. Ich bekam immer mehr Angst und eine einzelne Träne ließ mir über die Wange, als ich mein Kinn wieder auf seinen Kopf legte.

_Du bist okay, du bist okay, du bist okay. _

Ich war schon beinahe peinlich, ich brauchte ihn so sehr und war verloren ohne ihn. Das war alles was ich wusste doch weshalb ich wahrscheinlich noch peinlicher war, weil es mir in diesem Moment egal war. Ich wollte ihn einfach nur halten und mir einreden es würde alles gut werden; ich musste doch irgendwie atmen können.

Der Krankenwagen kam endlich. Ich sah die Sanitäter auf uns zu kommen "Was hat das verdammt noch mal so lange gedauert?", schrie ich sie an.

"Ma'am", sagte einer von ihnen.

"Was?!", ich schrie wieder.

"Sie müssen ihn los lassen", sagte ein anderer mitfühlend und nahm mich leicht an den Ellenbogen um mich zurück zu ziehen. Ich protestierte nicht und stand sofort auf, doch innerlich wollte ich nichts anders tun, als ihn weiter halten. In meinen Armen. Ich brauchte ihn zum atmen.

Wie Selbstgefällig ich doch bin; er lag da in schmerzen und ich denke nur an mich.

Sie schoben ihn in den Krankenwagen und ich stand nur da und schaute ihnen hinterher, als sie weg fuhren. Ich war total durcheinander. Ich holte mein Handy aus der Tasche während ich zum Auto ging und ich rief Kathy an. Sie sagte, dass sie sofort zum Krankenhaus kommen würde. Sie klang besorgt und aufgewühlt. Ich sagte ihr, dass sie tief durch atmen sollte und das Elliot bestimmt wieder in Ordnung kommen würde; ich konnte dass nicht wissen, aber Kathy war hoch schwanger. Was sollte ich ihr sagen? 'Ich habe deinen Mann gerade gehalten, bis der Krankenwagen gekommen ist und ich hab eine scheiß Angst das er es diesmal nicht schafft den auch ein Elliot Stabler ist kein Superman'??? Hätte ich das etwa sagen sollen? Genau.

–

Ich selbst nahm es nicht so genau mit der Geschwindigkeit, als ich ins Krankenhaus fuhr. Ich joggte die Flure entlang, bis ich endlich irgendjemanden fand, der mir weiterhelfen konnte. Klar, ich einem Krankenhaus arbeiten weiß ich nicht was viele Leute, aber wenn man jemanden braucht, dann sind sie alle weg.

Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich warten sollte und dass sie mir sofort Bescheid sagen würden, wenn sie etwas wüssten. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich da saß. Vielleicht eine Stunde? Doch nach zehn Minuten, kam eine total aufgelöste Kathy ins Krankenhaus gestürmt und ich tat mein bestes sie zu beruhigen und mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie war seine Frau um Himmels Willen, nicht ich. Ich hatte gar nicht das Recht irgendetwas zu machen. Ich war nur seine Partnerin.

Wir durften zu Elliot; er schlief noch. Kathy ging zu ihm ins Zimmer und nahm sofort seine Hand. Ich blieb draußen stehen und schaute durch das Fenster zu ihnen rein. Die Tür war offen. Ich ging ein paar Schritte zu Seite, sodass ich nicht mehr rein schauen konnte, aber Kathy mich von drin auch nicht sehen konnte. Und darüber war ich mehr als nur froh. Ich spürte meine Tränen über meine Wangen laufen. Es waren nicht viele... es waren aber einfach nur Tränen. Ich weinte, weil ich Angst hatte. Ja, deshalb weinte ich. Die Angst zu verlieren.

Doch wenn man immer denkt man hat nichts, wie kann man dann verlieren? Diese Frage Stellte ich mir da nicht. Ich hatte einfach nur Angst.

"Er ist wach!", hörte ich Kathy auf einmal sagen und in einem Bruchteil von einer Sekunde, war ich bei ihnen im Zimmer, doch vorher sah ich noch das Cragen neben mir stand. Ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Oh mein Gott. Was war aus mir geworden?

Ich fixierte ihn, wie er dort lag und schluckte einen Kloß in meinem Brustkorb herunter. Elliot schaute ins leere. Nicht zu mir und nicht mal zu Kathy.

"Willkommen zurück El", sagte ich und schaute in sein Gesicht. Er hatte dunkle Ränder um die Augen. Ich wurde langsam nervös, als ich sah, dass er nur zwischen Kathy und mir hin und her schaute, zur selben Zeit aber keinen wirklich anschaute. Er sagte er könne nichts sehen und er hielt Kathys Hand noch fester. Ich bekam noch mehr Angst als zuvor, denn wenn er jetzt wirklich nicht mehr sehen konnte, dann würde er nicht mehr arbeiten können und dann... dann würde er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen.

Ich spürte wie ich anfing zu zittern und verließ den Raum ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich konnte das nicht; es war alles zu viel für mich jetzt.

"Was ist?", fragte Don und kam näher. Ich schaute nur auf den Boden und schüttelte den Kopf ungläubig.

"Olivia, was ist mit Elliot?", fragte er mich noch mal, aber diesmal eindringlicher.

"Er... er kann nichts sehen", sagte ich und bedeckte mein Gesicht mit meinen Händen, ich weinte nicht, aber ich wollte mich einfach nur irgendwie und irgendwo verstecken, so wie ich es als Kind immer getan hatte, wenn etwas schlimmes passiert war.

Cragen nahm meine Arme und zog sie langsam von meinem Gesicht weg. "Olivia hören sie, Elliot ist stark, die kennen ihn, er wird das schaffen", sagte er und für ein paar Sekunden legte er seine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich fühlte mich irgendwie besser. Ab da an wurde erst mal nicht gesprochen. Ich lehnte an der Wand gegenüber und schaute in das Zimmer, als die Ärztin drin war. Wann war sie gekommen? Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt.

Sie blieb einige Zeit drin und als sie wieder raus kam erklärte sie mir und dem Captain, was mit Elliot los war. Sie sagte, dass es nur vorübergehend sei und dass er irgendwann wieder sehen könnte. Ich war erleichtert, doch ich hatte noch immer ein komisches Gefühl. Ich konnte es einfach nicht beschreiben.

Ich sah durch die Fensterscheibe wieder rein. Kathy und Elliot redeten leise miteinander. Ich wusste nicht worüber sie sprachen, ehrlich gesagt wollte ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Ich stand eine Weile dort und irgendwann ging ich dann zurück ins Wartezimmer.

Ich hätte auch nach Hause gehen können, aber ich wollte nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich in seiner nähe sein musste. Mit ihm reden musste.

Sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und schloss ihre Augen. Die Geschenisse der letzten Stunden tauchten wieder in ihrem Kopf auf. Sie sah Elliot wieder da liegen; spürte ihn in ihren Armen.

–

Ich spürte eine Hand an meinem Arm und als ich die Augen öffnete sah ich Kathy. War ich wirklich eingeschlafen? Ja, war ich.

Kathy schaute mich nur an. "Was ist passiert?", fragte ich sofort und Kathy schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Nichts, ich geh jetzt... die Kinder machen sich bestimmt schon sorgen und für den kleinen war es heute auch schon wieder zu viel", sagte sie und legte ihre Hände kurz auf ihren Bauch.

"Oh.. okay", sagte ich und verstand nicht warum sie zu mir kam um das zu sagen.

"Elliot wollte noch was mit dir besprechen, glaube ich", sagte sie und ich konnte den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen. Sie wusste, dass Elliot immer treu zu ihr war, aber sie wusste auch das wir beide eine besondere Beziehung hatten.

"Kathy... fahr vorsichtig und grüß die Kinder von mir", sagte ich noch und Kathy schenkte mir ein letztes lächeln bevor sie das Krankenhaus verließ. Ich hatte gar nicht realisiert, dass es schon Abend geworden war.

Ich betrat langsam das Zimmer und obwohl die Tür offen war, klopfte ich an die Tür. "Liv", sagte Elliot und schaute in meine Richtung, auch wenn er an mir vorbei sah. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und ging langsam in seine Richtung. Ich setzte mich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett.

"Danke", sagte Elliot auf einmal und ich schaute zu ihm auf. Er schaute mir direkt in die Augen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass er sie nicht wirklich sehen konnte.

"Wofür?", fragte ich ihn und löste meinen Blick von seinen Augen. Ich spürte die Tränen schon wieder und ich war froh das selbst wenn sie raus kommen würden, er sie nicht sehen könnte. Zumindest hoffte ich das.

"Dafür das du heute da warst, Liv", sagte er und ich spürte wie er meine Hand griff. Ich war geschockt von dieser Berührung und mir lief ein Schauer über den ganzen Körper. So war wie anfassen taten wir nicht. Normalerweise. Es war wie ein Stilles, unausgesprochenes Versprechen und beide hielten sich daran. Bis jetzt.

Genauso wenig weinten wir vor dem anderen. Wir zeigen Gefühle und der andere wusste, wenn es einem schlecht ging aber weinen? Nein.

Doch heute war alles anders. Ich zog meine Hand langsam weg und bedeckte mein Gesicht komplett mit meinen Händen. Meine Ellenbogen waren auf seiner Matratze abgestützt und egal wie sehr ich auch dagegen kämpfte konnte ich die Tränen nicht daran hindern einfach raus zukommen. Ich wusste nicht warum ich jetzt auf einmal weinen musste. Warum denn jetzt? Ich war so nahe gewesen ihn zu verlieren... es... es war einfach alles zu viel.

"Liv?", fragte er auf einmal besorgt. Ich wusste er konnte die Tränen nicht sehen, aber er konnte sie hören, egal wie leise ich versuchte zu sein.

Ich merkte das er sich aufsetzte und dann plötzlich legte er einen Arm um mich und dann beide. Ich gab es auf zu kämpfen und ich weinte einfach in seine Brust. Meine Hand klammerte sich an sein Shirt als meine andere über seinen Rücken fuhr.

"Schh... es ist alles in Ordnung Schatz, alles wird wieder gut", sagte er und küsste meinen Kopf.

Nein, wir taten so etwas nicht. Weinen oder Berühren, aber wie ich bereits sagte, seit ich ihn da liegen sah; auf dem Boden, den Kopf gegen das Auto und das Blut; da konnte ich nicht mehr denken.

* * *

Ich weiß ich hab eigentlich so gut wie alles von der Folge weggelassen. Alles mit Casey und so, aber irgendwie wusste ich nicht direkt wie ich das schreiben sollte. Und wie war ich als Ich-Erzähler?


	2. Burned

**

* * *

**

A/N -

Hier ist ein neuer One-Shot. Er ist zu der Episode Burned aus der achten Staffel. Ich liebe diese Folge wirklich sehr und ich hab diese Geschichte, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, schon vor zwei Monaten oder so geschrieben. Ich habe sie irgendwie vergessen und heute erst wieder dran gedacht und sie aus den tiefen meines Laptops gekramt xD Also, hinterlasst mir doch ein nettes Kommentar und dann bin ich happy.

* * *

**Burned**

"Wie du schon sagst, du bist die längste Beziehung die ich jemals mit einem Mann hatte. Wer würde es schon mit mir aushalten?", sagte sie und ein trauriges lächeln spielte sich auf ihren Lippen wieder, als sie leicht hin und her wippte; ihre Knie berührten seine immer nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Er schaute zu ihr rüber und versuchte zu erraten, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vorging, doch er musst sich selbst gestehen, dass es nicht mehr war wie früher, er wusste nicht mehr alles über sie. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, was sie dachte; nicht immer zumindest.

Er machte den Mund auf und wollte etwas sagen. Er wollte ihr erzählen, dass sie unrecht hatte und dass sie jemanden finden würde; das es nicht der Grund war, dass es niemand mit ihr aushielt. Der Grund war, dass sie einfach viel zu gut für jeden dieser Männer war.

Doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, sprach sie wieder. "Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er dachte kurz über seine Antwort nach.  
"Ja, ich könnte was vertragen. Wer bezahlt?", fragt er sie.

"Naja, du gehst gerade durch eine Scheidung und du hast vier Kinder... also denke ich... du", sagte sie und diesmal lächelte sie etwas breiter, als ihre Beine noch immer gegen seine schlugen.

"Das habe ich mir gedacht."

Er drehte seinen Kopf langsam, bis er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. "Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, habe ich keine Lust irgendwo hin zu gehen", sagte er und ihr lächeln verschwand langsam. So wie sie es jetzt verstand hatte er es aber nicht gemeint.

"Ist okay, Elliot, ich geh", sagte sie und wollte aufstehen. Er hatte den drang ihre Hand zu nehmen und sie wieder neben sich zu ziehen, doch er ließ es. Er redete lieber. "Ich meinte, wir können uns auch irgendwas bestellen und in meiner Wohnung essen", er lächelte sie an und sie setzte sich wieder zu ihm und nickte leicht. Sie saßen noch ein paar Minuten in kompletter Stille.

Es war ungewohnt, dass sie so zusammen saßen, wie sie es jetzt taten. Zusammen, aber nicht bei der Arbeit. Früher, war es des Öfteren vorgekommen, doch nach Guitani hatte sich alles verändert. Sie hatten sich verändert. In dieser Nacht, vor etwa einem Jahr, hatten sie sich ihre Gefühle gegenseitig offenbart. Niemand hatte sie laut ausgesprochen, doch beide wussten, was sie fühlten. Und dann hatte Olivia ihn das erste mal verlassen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht noch länger um ihn herum sein könnte. Wie sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, war es zu Kompliziert. Und das war es; ihre Beziehung. Sie konnten nicht mehr auf dem Normalen Level bleiben. Sie waren von diesem Moment an nicht mehr nur Partner und Freunde, doch es wurde nie wieder ein Wort darüber verloren und es geschah nie etwas zwischen ihnen.

Dann gerade kurz nachdem sie wieder da war, verließ sie ihn wieder und dieses Mal war sie nicht nur eine Abteilung weiter. In dieser Zeit, als er nicht mit ihr sprechen konnte, sie nicht sehen konnte, hatte Elliot das Gefühl, das etwas in ihm zerbrach. Sie war diejenige, die ihm durch die Trennung geholfen hatte und die einfach da war und dann war sie weg. Er vermisste sogar ihre Streits.

Und jetzt saßen sie da. Vor seiner Wohnung auf der Treppe; gemeinsam. "Lass uns hoch gehen, Liv", sagte Elliot und schaute sie wieder an. Sie drehte sich leicht zu ihm und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, dabei biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Elliot machte seinen Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch wieder kam sie ihm zuvor. "Lass uns hier draußen bleiben", hauchte sie. Er nickte nur und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

Die Wahrheit war, dass sie Angst hatte in seiner Wohnung zu sein. Sie waren nicht mehr ungestört gewesen, seit damals. Sie wusste nicht was passieren würde, ob sie sich zurück halten konnte. Er war beinahe geschieden, das machte es nicht gerade leichter zu verzichten.

Elliot zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und bestellte ihnen Pizza. Sie saßen nur da und seit circa 20 Minuten hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Es war keine Unangenehme Stille, aber man konnte sie auch nicht als angenehm bezeichnen. Niemand wusste was er sagen sollte. Und auch als die Pizza kam, sprach zuerst noch niemand. Sie aßen in kompletter Stille.

"Liv", sagte er leise und wartete, bis sie ihren Kopf langsam zu ihm gewandt hatte. Sie wartete auf eine Antwort, doch wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, wusste er nicht was er sagen wollte. Okay, es gab tausende von Sachen die er ihr sagen Wollte.

_Ich will dich._

_Ich bin in dich verliebt, schon länger als ich mich erinnern kann_

_Du hast mich immer in allem unterstützt und ich will auch immer für dich da sein._

_Wenn du nicht um mich herum bist, egal in welcher Weise, dann vermisse ich dich._

_Ich will dich einfach nur Halten und niemals wieder loslassen._

Doch nichts von diesen Sachen, wollte er so gerne sagen, wie _Ich liebe Dich_.

Aber wollen und können und sollen sind komplett verschiedene Dinge. Er wollte sich einfach nur mit ihr unterhalten und es war ihm egal über was. Er wollte ihre Stimme hören. Er wollte sie lachen sehen.

"Was ist Elliot?", fragte Olivia und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper.

"Ist dir kalt, wir können rein gehen", sagte Elliot und schaute sie Hoffnungsvoll an. Sie biss sich erneut auf die Lippe und machte ihren Mund auf. Sie hatte noch immer Angst, doch sie wollte auch einfach nicht mehr weg von ihm. Sie war schon viel zu lange weg von ihm gewesen und sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.

"Ich, muss nach Hau-", sagte sie doch Elliot lächelte leicht und stand auf. Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. "Komm schon, wir haben morgen frei, vergessen?", sie schaute nach oben in seine Augen und legte dann leicht zitternd ihre Hand in seine, als er sie zu sich hochzog.

Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und deutete ins Wohnzimmer. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an, als sie sich auf das Sofa setzte. Er setzte sich an das andere Ende und beobachtete wie sie sich langsam in der Wohnung umschaute. Sie gähnte leise und legte ihren Kopf zurück an die Couch und schloss ihre Augen. Elliot konnte einfach nicht anders als lächeln. Er hatte sie schon öfters müde gesehen, aber noch nie in seiner Wohnung, auf seiner Couch.

"Es war ein anstrengender Tag Liv, leg dich hin, Schlaf hier", sagte Elliot ruhig und sie schlug ihre Augen direkt auf; Shock war in ihnen zu erkennen.

"Leg dich einfach hier hin und Schlaf. Kein großes Ding, du bist müde und ich will dich dann nicht fahren lassen", sagte Elliot und Olivia hatte keine andere Möglichkeit als zu nicken und langsam mit dem Rücken an der Lehne hinab zu rutschen. Elliot stand auf, damit sie sich komplett ausbreiten konnte.

Kein großes Ding? Für sie war es riesig. Sie schlief auf seiner Couch... in seiner Wohnung. Sie schloss ihre Augen und und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Elliot wollte sie nicht anstarren, aber er konnte seinen Blick auch nicht abwenden. Wie sie da lag, mit geschlossenen Augen und ihren Armen über ihrem Bauch.

Elliot hob ihre Füße leicht an, setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und legte ihre Füße in ihren Schoß. Sie öffnete ihre Augen.

"Was ist los?", fragte sie und war erstaunt über sein Handeln. Elliot schüttelte nur seinen Kopf leicht. "Schlaf Liv, du siehst echt erschöpft aus."

Das war sie auch und sie konnte die Müdigkeit, langsam auch nicht mehr zurück halten, und dass er gerade anfing ihre Füße zu massieren, half auch nicht gerade dabei.

"Mhh...", machte sie, als ihre Augen sich beinahe von alleine schlossen. Sie wollte es nicht, doch eine so simple Berührung wie diese, konnten alle ihre Vorsätze wieder weg radieren. Doch was sollte sie machen? Er wusste doch wie sie fühlte, sie war vor einem Jahr ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und wusste, dass es nicht viel später sein konnte, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie eingeschlafen war. Sie spürte Elliot noch immer ihre Füße manipulieren. Vielleicht sollte sie jetzt etwas sagen. Vielleicht könnten sie es schaffen. Irgendwie?!

"Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das noch aushalte", hauchte sie leise und er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Seine Hände stoppten sofort und er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie setzte sich auf, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe waren.

"Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst", sagte er genauso leise und legte seinen Kopf schief, während er auf eine Antwort wartete. Sie atmete schwer auf

"Ich... ich weiß nicht wie ich... das sagen soll... ich... letztes Jahr... als wir...", begann sie doch Elliot schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Ich weiß was du sagen willst und ich weiß wie du dich fühlst Liv", sagte er und sah die Tränen in ihren Augen.

"Ich... ich... ich-", stammelte sie und suchte vergeblich nach einer Antwort, als Elliot seine Lippen leicht auf ihre legte, damit sie nichts mehr sagen konnte.

Am Anfang war sie geshockt und bewegte sich nicht, doch schnell antwortete sie seinen Kuss. Sie legte ihre Hände an seinen Nacken um ihn dort zu halten. Seine Hände lagen in ihrem Haar. Wie lange er ihr Haar schon anfassen wollte. Wie lange er sie schon anfassen wollte.

Sie spürte seine Zunge, die über ihre Oberlippe strich und öffnete ihren Mund um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Sie brachen auseinander um Luft zu holen und er legte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

"Liv, ich...", fing er an, doch dieses Mal legte sie ihren Finger auf seine Lippen.

"Schh... ich auch... ich auch", sagte sie und bedeckte seinen Mund komplett mit ihrem. Er legte seine Arme um ihren Körper und hob sie hoch; ganz automatisch schlang sie ihre Beine um ihn als er sie langsam ins Schlafzimmer trug. Ihre Lippen trennten sich kein einziges Mal, nur um Luft zu holen. Sie trennten sich das erste Mal, als er sie langsam aufs Bett legte und sich dann über ihr positionierte. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und strich ihr die nun zausen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie schaute ihn auch an und er war sich sicher, er hatte ihre Augen noch nie so groß und schön gesehen, wie in diesem Moment.

Er legte eine Hand langsam auf den Verschluss ihrer blauen Jacke und zog ihn nach unten, als seine Hand noch immer auf ihrer Wange lag. Er ließ sie in dem weißen Top. Seine Augen verließen niemals ihre, während er all dies tat.

Langsam beugte er sich runter und küsste leicht ihren Hals, während ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken lagen. Er küsste seinen Weg auf, bis seine Lippen wieder auf ihren lagen.

Er richtete sich etwas auf, sodass er sie ansehen konnte. "Olivia ich liebe dich", sagte er und sie schaute ihn einige Sekunden nur an und dann öffnete sie langsam seine graue Jacke. Ihre Augen wurden noch etwas größer, als sie sah, dass er nichts unter seiner Jacke hatte. Mit ihrer Hand fuhr sie langsam über seine Brust und sah wie er seine Augen in diesem Moment schloss.

Diese Nacht bestand überwiegend aus Berührungen und Wiederholungen ihrer Namen. Immer und immer wieder.

"Liv, oh gott Olivia."

"Elliot!"

Sie lagen nur da. Niemand sagte etwas, aber allgemein wurde an diesem Abend, in dieser Nacht kaum etwas gesagt. Sie lag mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust und sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Elliot", sagte sie und auch ohne zu schauen, konnte sie sagen, dass er lächelte.

Sie wussten nicht, wie sie von jetzt an weiter gehen würden. Was passieren würde. Sie arbeiten zusammen, doch es war ihnen verboten zusammen zu sein. So viele Regeln, so viele die sie in dieser Nacht gebrochen hatten. Doch um genau zu sein, war diese Nacht nur der Kern gewesen. Der Kern, der geknackt wurde, nach all diesen Jahren der Zurückhaltung. Es würde schwer werden, dass wussten sie, aber wann ist das Leben denn leicht? Sie würden es schaffen können. Benson und Stabler. Sie würden es alles irgendwie aus arbeiten. Solange sie nur zusammen waren, denn dass war die Hauptsache.

_You can live your own life and I'll live mine  
I will never try to keep you down  
And even if I only see you some of the time  
I'm just happy when you come around  
And even if the sun don't shine  
I'm warm enough when you're in these arms of mine  
Just as long as we're together  
Everything's alright (everything's alright)  
Everything's alright (everything's alright)_

_There is nothing that will overcome the love we share,  
Nothing that will break us apart  
Girl I gotta always have you in my ear,  
Gotta always have you in my heart  
Ooo baby, your place or mine?  
I'll get the music, baby, you bring the wine_

_Just as long as we're together... (just as long as we're together)  
Ooo girl, there's nothin' better (just as long as we're together)  
Just as long as we're together  
Everything's alright (everything's alright)  
Everything's alright (everything's alright)_

_Just as long as there is you  
I'll be around doin' what you what me to  
Just as long as there is me  
I'll be around to sing that melody, sugar  
Just as long as we're together... (everything's alright)  
Ooo baby, everything's alright  
Just as long as we're together... (everything's alright)  
Ooo girl, everything's alright  
Just as long as we're together... (everything's alright)  
Ooo girl, everything's alright!  
Don't U [...] know there ain't better (everything's alright)  
Ooh [hunt//hurt] u baby, in the night_

_

* * *

_

**Und???**


	3. Zebras

**A/N – **Also, hier sind RIESEN SPOILER für diejenigen, die das Staffel Finale der 10ten Staffel nicht kennen. WARNUNG DAFÜR!!!

Ich konnte einfach nicht anders und ich musste unbedingt eine Geschichte zu dieser atemberaubenden Folge schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie.

Ich habe diese Geschichte eigentlich für niemanden geschrieben, da ich einfach das Gefühl hatte, etwas dazu schreiben zu müssen. Aber trotz alledem ist diese Geschichte an Aileen gerichtet. Du Kommentar – Hengst xD Sorry, ist aber so. Danke für deine Kommentare immer. Ich hab dich Lieb. Und natürlich auch noch danke, danke, danke für alle anderen Kommentare. Danke schön.

* * *

**Zebras**

Sie standen noch immer im Labor, eng aneinander und ihre Atem gingen schwer. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht vom Boden abwenden. Wie Ryan da lag. Tod. Und neben ihm lag Stuckey. Noch lebendig, doch sie hatte ihn erst einmal für eine Weile ausgeschaltet. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage, gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Es war so viel geschehen, sie konnte es nicht einmal mehr alles zusammen bringen.

Sie spürte, dass Elliot neben ihr etwas schwerer an ihrer Schulter wurde und sofort war sie wieder bei klarem Gedanken. "Oh Gott, El. Du musst ins Krankenhaus", sagte sie und zog ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche. Sie schaute sein Hemd auf und ab und die Vorderseite war nun so gut wie vollständig mit Blut bedeckt. Es bildeten sich leichte Tränen in ihren Augen und Elliot legte seine Hände an ihre Unterarme.

"Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist, du kennst mich", sagte er und sie hob ihren Kopf leicht an um ihm ein lächeln zu schenken. Sie sahen sich noch ein paar Sekunden in die Augen, bevor sie Cragen anrief und dann einen Krankenwagen.

Sie bewegten sich nicht und standen einfach nur da. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Cragen aufgeregt durch die Tür gestürmt kam. Hinter ihm eine Menge Leute. CSU, Fin, Munch, Huang und einige Sanitäter.

Don kam direkt auf sie zu und als er sah, dass sie soweit in Ordnung waren, atmete er tief durch. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er hektisch und Elliot und Olivia schauten sich an. Cragen sah ihnen an, dass es eine lange Geschichte werden würde und er nickte. "Elliot sie fahren ins Krankenhaus und Olivia sie gehen nach Hause. Morgen um 10 Uhr will ich sie beide im Büro sehen, damit wir alles klären können."

Olivia sah zu Elliot als ein Sanitäter ihn gerade auf eine Trage legte und sein Hemd auf machte. Sie hielten einen Moment lang Augenkontakt und Elliot lächelte sie leicht an. "Geh nach Hause Liv, es war ein langer Tag", sagte er.

Sie nickte und sie schauten sich noch immer in die Augen. Elliot schenkte ihr ein letztes lächeln, bevor er in den Krankenwagen gerollt wurde und dieses lächeln sagte mehr als tausend Worte. _Es ist okay, Liv. Ich bin okay. _

Warte. Elliot wurde gerade in einen Krankenwagen geschoben... das bedeutete sie waren draußen. Wann ist das passiert? Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie neben Elliot an der Trage lief, bis er in den Krankenwagen transportiert wurde.

Sie stand noch dort, als sie den Wagen schon lange nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sie war wie in Trance. Auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und als sie sich leicht zur Seite drehte, sah sie dass Fin neben ihr stand und sie sympathisch anlächelte.

"Komm Baby-Girl, ich fahr dich nach Hause", sagte er und Olivia schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

"Ich muss ins Krankenhaus", sagte sie nur doch Fin legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie zu seinem Auto.

"Tut mir Leid, aber du siehst echt nicht gut aus. Schlaf dich aus", doch Olivia protestierte wieder.

"Ich würde mich aber echt besser fühlen, wenn-", schaffte sie nur zu sagen.

"Ich weiß das, Liv. Doch ich fahr dich nach Hause. Du hast Blut an deiner Kleidung. Geh duschen oder so und dann kannst du immer noch ins Krankenhaus gehen."

Sie schaute ihn einige Sekunden lang an, bevor sie nickte.

--

Sie war gerade duschen und jetzt saß sie in Shorts und Tanktop auf ihrer Couch. Sie war immer mit ihm im Krankenhaus. Immer. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das sie jemals nicht da war. Doch sie war auf einmal so müde und sie wusste nicht, ob sie so fahren konnte.

"_El", sagte sie geschockt, zog ihre Waffe und rannte auf ihren Partner zu, der an einen Stuhl gebunden war. Er hatte Blut an seinem Hemd. Elliot schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig doch sie lief weiter, bis sie auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihr hörte, die ihr befahl, stehen zu bleiben. _

"_Dale?", sagte sie und hielt ihre Hände zu ihren Seiten, denn sie wusste, es war ernst. Irgendetwas war von Grund auf schief gegangen. Sie legte ihre Waffe auf einen Tisch, so wie befohlen. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und als Elliot und ihr Blick sich trafen, bildeten sich langsam Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie musste weg schauen und drehte sich dann um. _

_Und dann fing sie an Dale Stuckey zu manipulieren. Er hatte versucht jeden zu töten, der ihn schlecht gemacht hatte und sein nächstes Ziel war Elliot. Das konnte sie nicht geschehen lassen. Sie fing an ihm einzureden, dass er alles ganz großartig gemacht hatte. Das er da wieder raus kommen würde, ohne das jemand denken würde, er hätte mit alle dem etwas zu tun. Sie redete ihm ein, dass sie Elliot auch hasste und Jahre lang nur ein Opfer seiner Schikanen war. Sie... sie schlug Elliot ins Gesicht. Vier mal. Hart. Es zerbrach ihr das Herz, aber sie mussten da wieder raus kommen und dies war wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit. _

_Verbunden... sie sagte sie wären verbunden und das wenn Elliot erst einmal weg wäre, dass sie neue Partner werden würden. Dale fing dort an ihr zu glauben. Er ergriff ihre Hand und seine Waffe sank etwas. Sie dachte es wäre bald geschafft, doch dann richtete er seine Waffe auf Elliot. Sie sah wie Elliot seinen Kopf zur Seite lehnte, damit er nicht seinem eigenen Tod ins Auge sehen musste. _

"_Warte", hatte sie gesagt und klang nicht mehr so weich wie vorher. Nein. Sie klang schon beinahe hysterisch und die Angst die sie in diesem Moment empfand, konnte sie nicht beschreiben. _

"_Ich will das er zu sieht", sagte sie und es war das erste, was ihr einfiel. _

"_Wobei zusieht?", fragte Dale._

"_Hier", und sie versuchte so süß wie möglich zu klingen als sie ihn anlächelte. Sie legte ihre Lippen langsam auf seine und einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, was jetzt ihr Plan war. Dale küsste sie zurück und sie hasste das Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf ihren. Er war doch gerade erst aus der Pubertät raus. Sie drehte ihn so, dass er mit dem Rücken zu Elliot stand und dann öffnete sie für einen Moment lang ihre Augen um Elliot anzusehen. Er nickte leicht und trat Dale dann zwischen die Beine... danach geschah alles so schnell..._

Sie wurde aus ihrem Traum gerissen, durch ein Klopfen an der Tür. Sie hatte in ihrem Traum, die ganze Zeit im Labor Review geschehen lassen. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. Sie schaute noch einmal auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach halb elf. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so lange geschlagen hatte. Jetzt könnte sie Elliot nicht mehr besuchen gehen. Das erste mal.

Sie schaute nicht durch ihren Spion und genauso wenig machte sie sich die Mühe zu fragen, wer da ist.

Sie öffnete sie Tür und erst war sie ein wenig geschockt als sie ihn da stehen sah. In Jeans und einem Grauen Shirt.

"Elliot? Was machst du hier", fragte sie und er musste anfangen zu lächeln bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich hab dir gesagt ich bin in Ordnung. Ich brauchte nur ein paar Stiche", sagte er und betrat ihre Wohnung als sie einen Schritt zur Seite ging um ihn rein zulassen.

--

Sie saßen auf ihrem Sofa und sie schauten sich nur an. Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. Es war zu viel passiert heute.

"Bist du sicher, das du in Ordnung bist?", fragte Elliot sie dann auf einmal und sie schaute ihn Stirn runzelnd an.

"Du bist der jenige, der an den Stuhl gebunden war", sagte sie und spielte ihm ein lächeln vor.

"Ja... aber was du alles gemacht hast... Liv... danke", sagte er und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf während sie nach unten sah. Ihre Augen wurden von Tränen überschwämmt. Sie versuchte Worte in ihrem Kopf zu formen, doch es kam nichts aus ihrem Mund heraus.

"Wofür?", hauchte sie endlich und schloss ihre Augen für eine Sekunde.

"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Sie blieb dort nur einige Sekunden, doch in dieser Zeit lief ihr ein Schauer über den ganzen Körper. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah in an. Ihren Kopf legte sie leicht schief.

"Es ist nicht das erste Mal dieses Jahr, dass du mich gerettet hast", fuhr er dann fort und Olivia schüttelte ihren Kopf wieder und wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie wusste noch immer nicht was sie sagen sollte. Beide dachten nun an den Undercover Einsatz zurück, wo sie auf einmal in der Rolle als Prostituierte vor ihm stand. Es war zu... viel. Viel zu viel.

Sie schaute wieder auf, doch nicht in seine Augen. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Wange, wo sich jetzt ein großer Bluterguss zu formen anfing. "Oh mein Gott", sagte sie und es war weniger als ein Flüstern. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und ließ zwei Finger sanft über seine Wange fahren.

"Es tut mir so Leid", sagte sie und die erste Träne entkam ihren Augen. Elliot griff nach ihrer Hand und hüllte sie in seiner. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein Liv, mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es ist in Ordnung. Du hast das getan, was du in diesem Moment musstest", doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf noch heftiger.

Sie zog ihre Hand von seiner weg und sie fühlte sich plötzlich leer. Sie sprang vom Sofa auf und stand nun von ihm.

"Hör auf damit! Hör auf zu sagen, dass es okay ist. Es ist nicht! Es ist einfach... OH GOTT! Ist dir entgangen was da heute passiert ist? Schon wieder? Immer... und immer... und immer... immer das gleiche... immer... es... hört nie auf... nie... immer... immer...", zuerst schrie sie und warf ihre Arme weit durch die Luft, doch je mehr sie redete, desto leiser wurde sie. Am Ende redete sie auch nicht mehr mit ihm, sondern mit sich selbst. Sie schaute zu Boden und murmelte nur vor sich hin und schüttelte ihren Kopf immer und immer wieder.

Sie sah aus als würde sie gleich zusammenbrechen und Elliot konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wie sie dort stand. Es zerbrach ihm das Herz. Jede Sekunde, wurde der Schnitt in seinem Herzen etwas tiefer und bei jedem Atemzug wurde ihm klarer, wie sehr er sie brauchte und wie sehr sie ihn auch brauchte.

Er stand auf und legte seine Arme vorsichtig um sie. Er musste wissen, ob sie ihn jetzt bei sich haben wollte. Er musste wissen, ob sie wieder kämpfen würde; weg rennen. So wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte in den letzten Jahren.

Doch sie kämpfte nicht und machte auch keine Anstalten zu rennen. Nicht dieses mal. Sie war einfach zu müde und erschöpft um sich noch mehr von ihm ab zu wenden. Sie konnte es nicht mehr machen. Dafür hatte sie es schon lange genug getan. Vielleicht... vielleicht war die Zeit gekommen, wo sie aufhören sollte vor ihren Gefühlen... vor ihnen weg zu rennen und es einfach mal zu zulassen. Vielleicht war die Zeit da.

Er stieß einen Atem aus, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn gehalten hatte, als sie ihre Arme ebenfalls um ihn legte. Sie würde nicht rennen. Nicht dieses Mal. Er spürte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und fast ihr ganzes Gewicht lastete in seinen Armen.

Er setzte sich gemeinsam mit ihr zurück auf das Sofa und die erste Zeit hielt er sie einfach nur. Er ließ sie nicht gehen. Sie hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt wie jetzt. So angst erfüllt, aber zur selben Zeit auch so sicher in seinen Armen.

Er war verheiratet... noch immer. Sie konnten es nicht tun. Es war falsch und sie beide wussten das. Olivia wollte nicht die andere Frau sein. Sie würde nie die andere Frau sein. Sie würde es nicht so weit kommen lassen, genauso wie sie es die letzten Jahre schon getan hatte. Elliot wusste das, doch was Olivia nicht wusste, war, dass Kathy nicht einmal zu Elliot ins Krankenhaus gekommen war. Sie wusste nicht das als Elliot letzte Woche nach Hause kam, nur ein Brief auf dem Tisch lag, wo drin stand, dass sie es nicht mehr machen könnte. Nein, von alle dem wusste sie nichts. Elliot hätte es ihr sagen können. Jetzt. Doch er konnte und wollte diesen Moment nicht zerstören. Er wollte nicht reden und schon gar nicht über Kathy. Er wollte sie einfach nur in seinen Armen halten und sie nie wieder los lassen.

--

Sie wachte auf und spürte seine Arme noch immer eng um ihren Körper. Sie lächelte leicht und drehte sich so dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie konnte hinter ihm die Uhr erkennen. Es war 5.49 Uhr.

"Elliot", hauchte sie leise und griff nach seiner Hand. Er öffnete seine Augen und als er sie so in seinen Armen sah, musste er lächeln. Nein es war kein Traum.

"Du...", sagte Olivia leise und das lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht. In der Nacht hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, weil sie ihn einfach gebraucht hat; weil sie sich festhalten musste. Aber jetzt kamen einige Sachen zurück, die ihr jetzt schon weh taten, bevor sie sie überhaupt gesagt hatte. "...du musst nach Hause. Kathy... sie macht sich bestimmt schon sorgen", sagte sie endlich und versuchte sich die Tränen zu unterdrücken bei dem Gedanken, dass er doch nicht ihres war und wahrscheinlich niemals sein würde. Egal wie sehr sie ihn... liebte.

Elliot schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange. "Kathy ist in Boston... bei ihrer Mutter... sie wird nicht mehr wiederkommen, Liv", sagte er und sie machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen.

_Was?_

_Wie?_

_Warum?_

Doch er legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen um sie vom sprechen ab zuhalten. Und das tat sie denn auch; sie sagte nichts.

"Es besteht kein Grund mehr zu rennen, Liv. Kein Grund", sagte er bevor er sich vor beugte und seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Nicht lange. Er ließ seine Lippen nur kurz über ihre gleiten, bevor er den Kontakt brach und sie wieder vollkommen in seine Arme zog. Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück an seine Brust und lächelte zwischen ihren Tränen.

"Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung, oder?", fragte sie.

Er überlegte eine Sekunde bevor er antwortete: "Ja..., alles kommt wieder in Ordnung", und er konnte diese Worte nicht ernster gemeint haben.

_There's some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

_You can never say never  
Why we dont know when  
Time and time again  
Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_

_Picture you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
Steady your hand_

_You can never say never  
Why we dont know when  
Time, time and time again  
Younger now then we were before_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

* * *

Okay, jetzt bin ich fertig. Ich hoffe ihr mochtet es?!

Die Lyrics sind von meinem momentanigen Lieblingssong. _Never Say Never_ von _The Fray. _Ich liebe das Lied einfach.


	4. Savior

Oh, da war ich ja mal wieder total OUT OF CHARACTER! Die Geschichte ist für Aileen. Hier hast du endlich deinen Schluss für die Folge. NBC wollte uns das ja irgendwie nicht geben D= I love you =P

**Spiel nicht Gott**

_Detective, Sie müssen sich entscheiden!_

_Detective! _

2,26 Uhr. Sie starrte an die Decke und versuchte krampfhaft andere Gedanken in den Kopf zu bekommen; irgendetwas, dass sie ruhig schlafen ließ. Doch stattdessen schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder zurück zum heutigen Tag, zur heutigen Nacht. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt ihren Atem an; sie wollte daran nicht denken. Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und denn wieder zur Seite; sie versuchte gleichmäßig zu Atmen. Doch alles was sie tat half nichts. Schlaf wollte einfach nicht von ihr Besitz ergreifen.

6,00 Uhr. Der Wecker klingelte. Sie schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und machte mit der einen Hand den Wecker aus, während sie mit der anderen über ihre Schläfen fuhr. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und gerade mal eine Stunde geschlafen diese Nacht. Das letzte Mal, dass sie auf die Uhr geschaut hatte war um 4.54 Uhr an diesem Morgen. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie gar nicht mehr geschlafen hätte; sie war nicht so müde, wenn sie eine ganze Nacht arbeitete. Die Kopfschmerzen halfen ihr dabei auch nicht viel weiter.

7,30 Uhr. Sie betrat das Revier und mit einem leichten Staunen stellte sie fest, dass Elliot bereits an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Er schaute auf, als sie sah und lächelte sie leicht an. "Morgen", sagte er leise. Sie nickte nur und spürte, wie seine Blicke ihr folgen, als sie sich hinsetzte. Misstrauisch. Besorgt. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand ein frischer Becher Kaffee; er war noch heiß.

_Okay, er weiß es, _dachte sie. Sonst benahm er sich nicht so. Er schaute sie sonst nicht so an. Sie sah zu ihm auf und merkte, dass seine Blicke noch immer auf ihr lagen. "Danke", sagte sie und diesmal war er es, der nichts sagte. Er schenkte ihr nur ein kleines Lächeln.

"Liv, der Captain hat es mir erzählt", begann er ruhig nach etwa einen halben Stunde. Sie hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass er sie darauf ansprach. Sie hörte mit dem auf, was sie gerade tat, sagte aber nichts und schaute auch nicht zu ihm hoch. "Du hast das Richti-".

"Stopp. Lass es einfach bitte. Ich möchte nicht drüber reden", sagte sie und schaute ihm für einen kurzen Moment in die Augen, bevor sie wieder weg sah.

"Olivia", sagte er eindringlich, doch sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

"Mir geht es gut Elliot. Wirklich", sagte sie und versuchte ihm ein überzeugendes Lächeln zu schenken. Er kaufte es ihr für nicht eine Sekunde ab, doch er kannte sie und er wusste, dass er jetzt alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde, wenn er weiterhin versuchen würde, sie zum Reden zu bringen.

Der Tag war die reinste Hölle. Sie hatten einen Fall der ihnen ganz schön zu schaffen machte und Olivia war heute nicht sie selbst. Sie war abgelenkt, hörte ihm nicht zu und sie sah den ganzen Tag so aus, als müsse sie entweder anfangen zu weinen oder als ob sie gleich einschlafen würde. Sie war leicht reizbar heute; sie hatte sogar sauer auf das Opfer reagiert; ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen, dass von ihrem Stiefvater und Stiefbruder mehrfach vergewaltigt worden war. Als sie bemerkt hatte, was sie getan hatte, hatte sie geschockt von dem Mädchen zu Elliot geschaut, ein "Entschuldigung. Es tut mir wirklich Leid" gemurmelt und ist mit Tränen in den Augen verschwunden. Elliot hatte sie erst eine halbe Stunde später gefunden, als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam. Sie sah noch schlimmer aus als vorher; auf gequollene Augen, blass und ihre Augen sahen einfach nur traurig aus.

Auch hier war jeder Versuch mit ihr zu reden sinnlos gewesen. Sie wiederholte nur die Worte vom Morgen.

_Lass es einfach bitte. _

_Ich möchte nicht drüber reden._

_Mir geht es gut._

So ging der Tag vorüber. Es war bereits nach 22 Uhr, doch sie waren immer noch im Revier. Alle waren bereits gegangen und Elliot hätte auch gehen können; er hatte keine Arbeit mehr zu verrichten, doch er wollte Olivia nicht alleine lassen, also tat er die ganze Zeit so, als würde er arbeiten. Er machte sich sorgen um sie und es zerfraß ihn innerlich, dass sie nicht mit ihm redete. Eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen. Sie redete nie mit ihm. Nicht über die Sachen, die sie innerlich kaputt machen. Er beobachtete sie heimlich von seinem Platz aus; sie gähnte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie legte Daumen und Zeigefinger an ihre Stirn und massierte leicht ihre Schläfen. Sie gähnte erneut und wischte sich über die Augen. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass ihr Gehirn wie verrückt arbeitete; er sah ihr an, dass sie sich Vorwürfe machte. Er hatte genug; er konnte es nicht mehr länger mit ansehen. Er konnte nicht dasitzen und zusehen, wie sie sich innerlich fertig machte für etwas, auf das sie keinen Einfluss hatte – für etwas, was nicht ihre Schuld war.

"Olivia, komm. Ich fahr dich nach Hause", sagte er und sie schaute erschöpft zu ihm auf. Er war verwundert, als sie ohne zu protestieren zustimmte und aufstand. In Stille gingen sie ins Parkhaus zu seinem Auto und auch ohne etwas zu sagen, stiegen sie in sein Auto und fuhren los in Richtung Olivias Apartment. Die ganze Fahrt wurde kein Wort zwischen ihnen gewechselt; er starrte starr auf die Straße und traute sich nicht zu ihr zu schauen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen sie so gebrochen zu sehen. Als sie vor ihrem Gebäude ankamen, schaute er das erste Mal zu ihr, seit sie losgefahren waren. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gegen das Fenster gelehnt, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig. Er musste leicht lächeln, als er sie so ansah. Er wollte noch mit ihr über das, was passiert war, reden, deshalb stieg er aus, schloss seine Tür und ging um das Auto herum auf ihre Seite. Er öffnete die Tür vorsichtig und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange um ihren Kopf zu stützen, der gegen das Fenster lehnte. Mit seinem Daumen strich er ihr vorsichtig über die Wange. "Liv", flüsterte er ruhig, als ihre Augen langsam zu blinzeln anfingen, bis sie sie endgültig öffnete. Als sie bemerkte in was für einer Position sie hier waren, schreckte zurück.

"Was machst du, Elliot?", fragte sie und er lächelt sie nur an.

"Du bist eingeschlafen", sagte er und schaute in ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. "Komm schon, ich bring dich hoch", sagte er und sah die Panik in ihrem Gesicht. Sie wusste was er vorhatte sie wusste nur nicht, ob sie schon bereit war, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Doch zur gleichen Zeit hatte sie keine Lust mehr zu kämpfen; sie wollte nicht mehr stark sein. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Also nickte sie langsam, stieg aus dem Auto und ging neben ihm her bis zu ihrer Wohnung. Ohne etwas zu sagen, folgte er ihr in die Wohnung, als sie aufgeschlossen hatte. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er erwartete, dass sie sich zu ihm setzte, doch sie verschwand im Badezimmer. Er wartete fünfzehn Minuten auf sie und endlich kam sie wieder. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und ihre Haare in einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Sie setzte sich auf den Sessel, der am weitesten von ihm entfernt war. Sie war bereit. Sie konnte jetzt mit ihm reden. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie sich mental darauf vorbereitet und jetzt hatte sie die Kraft gefunden.

"Ich rede", sagte sie, als sie ihre Beine unter sich auf den Sessel zog. "Ich rede und du hörst zu. Du sagst nichts und egal was kommt, du bleibst da sitzen. Denk gar nicht daran in meine Nähe zu kommen", erklärte sie ihm eindringlich und er wunderte sich, warum sie dies tat.

"Du weißt, dass ich der gerichtliche Vormund für sie wurde", sagte sie und ihr Atem wurde jetzt bereits schwer und er konnte jetzt schon nicht mehr wissen, ob er es schaffen würde ihren Anweisungen stand zuhalten.

"Ich bin ins Krankenhaus... und... und ihr Hirn blutete. Ich musste mich entscheiden. Schnell. Ich war... so verwirrt... ich... wusste nicht was ich machen sollte", sagte sie, als sie sich auf die Lippe biss um sich vom weinen abzuhalten. Es half nichts. Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange runter. "Ich... ich hatte solch eine Angst... und... ich ich musste an dich denken... an unseren Streit... und... und das du meintest... wenn ich Kinder hätte... würde ich anders denken", sie wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Arschloch. Zu allem was sie durchmachen musste, musste er es ihr auch noch schwerer machen. So war das nicht vorgesehen. Als Freund sollte er ihr eine Last abnehmen und nicht noch mehr Gewicht auf ihren Schultern lagern.

"Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich machen sollte", sie schaute ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Seine Augen halfen ihr dabei ruhig zu bleiben aber zur gleichen Zeit machten sie es ihr auch unglaublich schwer nicht zusammenzubrechen. "Ich konnte sie doch... nicht so einfach... ster-... sterben lassen", jetzt kamen ihre Tränen frei und ohne Pause. Sie konnte nicht mehr länger dagegen ankämpfen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und schlang ihre Arme um sich.

Es fiel ihm schwer einfach sitzen zu bleiben. Er wollte aufstehen und sie in seine Arme schließen. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie ihr Bestes getan hat und das es ihm Leid täte. Er wollte diesen Ausdruck von ihrem Gesicht verschwinden lassen.

"Ich wollte nachdenken... aber sie haben mich gedrängt... ich solle mich entscheiden... sofort... Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich machen sollte, Elliot!" Sie schaute ihn nun schon fast flehend an, als ob er die Zeit zurück drehen konnte und ihr sagen würde, was sie machen sollte. "Ich... ich... meinte sie sollen sie retten... alles tun... doch... ich hätte mich schneller entscheiden sollen... sie hat es nicht geschafft... einfach weg... Und was mach ich? Ich schreie unser Opfer an... ein kleines verängstigtes Mädchen... sie kann doch nichts dafür... sie hat nichts gemacht...", sagte sie und jetzt konnte er nicht mehr einfach da sitzen. Er konnte nicht zusehen, wie sie sich für alles was passierte die Schuld gab. Er stand auf und ging zu ihr rüber. Sie sah ihn irgendwie angsterfüllt an. Sie zitterte so stark, dass es ihm schwer fiel sie still zuhalten, als er seine Hände auf ihre Wangen legte und sie dazu zwang ihn an zusehen.

"_Du_ hast getan was du konntest, Olivia. _Du_ hast die _richtige_ Entscheidung getroffen. Die _einzige_ Entscheidung, die es dir ermöglicht weiter zu leben, ohne dir j_eden Tag _Vorwürfe zu machen. _Du _hast versucht sie zu retten, Olivia. Du warst den ganzen Tag neben der Spur. Gib dir nicht für alles die Schuld", sagte er doch sie weinte nur noch mehr. Er zog sie in seine Arme. Das war nichts, was er oft tat. Um genau zu sein taten sie es eigentlich nie. Umarmen. Aber in so vielen Situationen wollte er sie einfach nur halten und konnte es nicht aber jetzt musste er handeln. Er konnte sie nicht einfach zusammenzubrechen lassen; vor seinen Augen.

Anders als er es erwartet hatte, legte sie ihre Arme um ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hals. Er flüsterte beruhigende Worte in ihr Haar und küsste ihren Kopf; Es half nichts. Sie beruhigte sich nicht. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, als er sie langsam hoch hob und mit ihr in die Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers ging. Er legte sich auf ihr Bett und zog sie in eine ähnliche Position neben sich. Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken, während sie ihren Kopf an seiner Brust hatte. Es schien verdammt lange zu dauern, bis sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte. Sie atmete tief durch und schaute ihn an.

"Danke", sagte sie und lächelte leicht. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Bei der Berührung schloss sie ihre Augen einen Moment lang. Sie wünschte sie könnte hier einfach immer so liegen bleiben; in seinen Armen und sich sicher und geborgen fühlen.

Elliot ließ von ihr gehen. Aber nur um nach unten zu greifen um die Decke über sie beide zu ziehen. Er legte sie um ihre Schultern und schloss sie dann anschließend wieder in seine Arme. Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn als er sagte: " Schlaf Liv, du hast es wirklich verdient".


End file.
